The present invention relates to an electrolytic capacitor and more particularly to such a capacitor that is able to operate continuously as an AC capacitor.
The capacitor of the present invention is particularly useful in motor start and motor run applications. In such applications when a power switch is turned on a motor start capacitor energizes to start the motor. Such capacitor is of the electrolytic type. When the motor gets up to a predetermined speed, a switch turns the motor start capacitor off, and the motor run capacitor remains energized. Such capacitor is an electrostatic capacitor capable of operating continuously in AC applications. Such a capacitor would normally operate at from 1 to 80 mfd.
According to the present invention there is provided an electrolytic capacitor capable of operating at a constant A/C. The term xe2x80x9cconstantxe2x80x9d is herein meant to mean that the capacitor is operating at a constant A/C voltage for as long the capacitor is energized.